Known insect capturing devices typically use UV light having a wavelength approximately in the range 300 nm ≥λ≥400 nm to attract insects onto an insect disabling portion such as a glue board or a high voltage killing grid provided within a housing. The UV light is produced using a fluorescent tube.
For example, WO 2012/104598 A1 describes an insect catching device which comprises a housing. A radiation source which attracts insects is mounted inside the housing and an insect catching member is located within the housing. The insect catching member has a catching surface on which an amount of an adhesive material is provided. The front portion of the housing defines an aperture which allows insects to enter the housing and be caught on the adhesive material. The housing defines a vent located separately from the aperture and positioned to create an airflow into the housing by convection resulting from the heat generated by the radiation source during use of the device.
In another example, U.S. 2003/0089023 describes an insect trap using attractant light displayed on a projection surface. The insect trap can be mounted on a vertical surface or on a ceiling surface. The wall-mounted housing forms an upwardly facing opening for facilitating entry of flying insect pests and for the reflection of light onto the vertical surface. The ceiling-mounted housing has a lateral opening for facilitating entry of pests and for reflection of light onto the ceiling and/or opposite wall. Insects that enter the trap are immobilized on an adhesive surface within the trap.